


Sixth Day of Christmas

by machine_gun_manda_panda



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_gun_manda_panda/pseuds/machine_gun_manda_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter</p><p>A/N I had to go a few days without my laptop so I am sorry about how late these are.</p><p>Title: Yule Ball</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sixth Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> A/N I had to go a few days without my laptop so I am sorry about how late these are.
> 
> Title: Yule Ball

"The next time there's a Ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

Fred watched in the shadows as Ron hurried up the stairs, leaving Hermione alone in the corridor, crying. He was going to kill his little brother when he got the chance. He watched as she slid down the wall of the corridor away from the festivities, using her straitened hair as a curtain to hide behind. _Why doesn't she just go to her dorm? That's right. Because then she would have to face Ron in the Common Room. Damn him!_

"Why does he have to ruin everything," he heard her whisper to herself. Deciding he didn't like watching her cry, he inched out of the shadows.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

She stood up immediately, wiping frantically at her tears. "Hey, Fred. I didn't know you were in here. I'm sorry I—"

"Don't apologize for my git of a brother. It was rude of him to make sure a pretty person cry."

She laughed at his sentiment. "I'm hardly pretty, Fred, but thank you. He is a git isn't he? Did you hear how he asked me? 'Neville's right- you are a girl.' It was ridiculous. And then he called me a liar!" Tears were starting to flow freely down her face again. Fred reached out and wiped the one that was clinging to her chin.

"I remember. I overheard. But you were right."

Hermione was comforted by Fred's closeness and stepped forward. She rationalized it by thinking that she had known him for three years now. She spent summers and holidays at his home. "What was I right about?"

"You told him that just because it took him three years to notice you didn't mean that others didn't notice. I did." Fred's eyes grew large and he snatched his hand. "I'm—I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"What do you mean?" She looked at him with a coy smile.

"I mean. I think you're brilliant and smart and definitely beautiful." Fred was flustered. That wasn't what he had meant to say. He had planned to just skirt the question. His face felt as red as his hair and he started to back away but hit the wall. Hermione laughed at his flustered state, tears finally gone from her eyes that were quickly filling with recognition. What he just confessed was finally hitting her.

"You think I'm brilliant?" Fred nodded. "And smart? Well that's a given isn't it. I do nothing but read. I'm not that impressive." Fred shook his head at this.

"No. It is impressive. I may not look it, but I research tons. I don't understand your stamina. You'd make a great addition to our team." He grinned at her, the familiar goofy grin that normally skewed his features.

"And you think I'm beautiful?" she asked timidly. Fred nodded again, letting an awkward silence settle around them.

The both said each other's name at the same time and ended up laughing.

"I was wondering," Hermione started, "if you could walk with me to the Common Room. I really don't want to have to deal with Ron."

"I'd be honored," and Fred held his arm out for her to take before walking upstairs, laughing and chatting.

Ron hadn't ruined her night after all.


End file.
